Once Was Free Too
by drops of jelly
Summary: Motiveless Kyouya, according to Tamaki needed an assistant, but this person wasn' onl his assistant, but everyone's realionship bridge, and through this person's innocence, Kyouya finally moves into the bigger picture without thinking of merits.


**She Actually had Long Hair**

This will be my first Ouran Fic, and this fic was practically a figment of my dreams.

This wasn't any of my imagination, but a dream.

So, the characters who are to be listed below that no Ouran fan hasn't any knowledge about is just from my dream okay?

Also, some of the OOCness will be unexplainable by reasoning on how the story is constructed because it is just a dream. (maybe some parts of the story are wishful thinking, but none of that will be displayed in the story… heheh.)

Hope you guys will enjoy the written and posted version of a period's sleep's visualization!

-drops of jelly

**The Megane-kyou Who Dreamed**

The French boy continues to express his feelings of exaggeration towards… just the explanation why the club's expenses are increasing by the week, the man with the glasses continues to vibrate in anger, looking at the number of receipts in his hands and stacked on the table, and the rest of the club members stay at one side of the music room to avoid involvement in the conflict.

That is the scene we first arrive at this chapter.

"What is the meaning of this Tamaki?..." the man with the receipts slowly turned his face up, towards the leader.

"It just shows that we are passionate in doing our purpose on this earth… On this beautiful and fragile youthful lifetime! To woo the hungry and yearning souls of today!" he turned and circled the annoyed glasses character.

"………." He gave Tamaki an apathetic yet chilling look.

"Hey, Kyouya don't be so down! I realized that in this job… You need help!" he said.

_Oh, great. Now you realize_. He thought.

"You cannot keep up with computing our expenses!" Tamaki smirked.

"I don't need any help." _You don't get the point idiot._

"I have gotten you an assistant!" he dramatically said. The twins clap their hands to compliment Tamaki's scene.

"I said I didn't need help." Kyouya repeated.

Sounds of little steps reflected through the room as the assistant entered, everyone was silenced.

"This is Saika, Nemi-kun! He's in the same year as we are and he'll be your new assistant!" Tamaki put his hand on his shoulder.

"Nnnn Nemi…" Kyouya's eyeglasses reflected light from the place and brightened seeing the familiar figure who stepped closer to be visible.

"Hello Kyouya. I'll be your new assistant as of today." The guy was tall and slender in form, just like a host club member, he wore eyeglasses as well, and acted as cold and equally had an ego just like Kyouya's. In other words, this guy is Kyouya's equal match. He gave Kyouya an intriguing look.

_Wow… He's just like Kyouya… But somehow I feel he's more approachable though_. Haruhi thought.

"Welcome to the host club." Haruhi gave Nemi a handshake, which he gladly accepted.

"So, you are Fujioka-san. You're very pretty for a guy." Nemi smiled.

"Thank you…" Haruhi replied.

Honey introduced Usa-chan to this new person, and from the ground--

High powered motor--

"Who is the new member who has entered the club as Kyouya-sama's apprentice and acquaintance?!" Renge dramatically emerged.

"That's right. How do you guys know each other? He calls you KYOUYA only!" she added.

"Saika, Nemi is the child of an important business partner of the Ootori family. Let's be extra nice to him shall we?" Kyouya replied.

"I knew it…" Haruhi sighed.

The day went by fast, until all the host club members have left except for Kyouya and Nemi still working on the budgeting.

"What brought you here aside from the host club anyway?" Kyouya pushed his glasses upward and turned his chair to the opposite direction of the desk.

"Father sent me here for the season of course. I see your club is very interesting." His eyeglasses flashed.

"Heh… What happened to your dream of being a photographer and film director?"

"Someday, when I can, I'll pursue it. We are sort of in the same situation, so you'd understand."

"Nah. I think we're very, very, very different Nemi."

"KYOUYA!" Nemi stopped him from saying any further.

He gave a short evil laugh making his big ego obvious.

"I think it will be very interesting here. Especially Haruhi-san." Nemi added.

"I don't see any reason why not." Kyouya started pounding the keys of the calculator again.

"At least you know." Nemi smirked.

"What are you actually here for?" Nemi continued.

"I only stay here for my merits" he dryly replied.

"You haven't changed a bit. I think you're a very efficient person, but you just use that worth to be limited like this?"

"You haven't changed as well Nemi." He added.

Kyouya stood up and turned off the lights.

"Hey! Don't surprise me like that!" Nemi barked.

Kyouya opened the door to the exit. "Let's get back." Nemi followed.

"I'm afraid I am arranged to be visiting your parents today. I'll see you later." Nemi said.

"Yeah." Then they parted ways.

OoOoOoO

The next day…

There was a preparation held for their spring festival.

"Ah… spring, the season of sweet, new beginnings… Beginnings of romance of course!" Tamaki spun around the room.

"What are our plans for spring Tamaki-kun?..." a girl asked him, obviously blushing.

"Oh… A beautiful play would be very nice." He replied with a smirk.

"A production?!" Renge emerged from the bottom, again, volunteering to direct the said play.

"Well everyone, let's start." Tamaki made the first move in selecting a script.

They picked one, and everyone started to move, call people to make their props and get their costumes…

"Our story will be about…………. A Little Match Girl named Haruhi!" The twins said in unison and put both their arms around Haruhi's shoulders.

"Why me?" she asked with the usual Haruhi look and tone.

"That's right! The lonely little kawaii match girl who never got to eat delicious food or stay in a warm home that Christmas night! And then… no one would buy her matches so she died happily after seeing lovely illusions! O… Poor innocent soul!! Haruhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Daddy's here! He won't let you starve! Papa will bring you lots of delicious food!" Tamaki dramatically portrays Little Match Girl named Haruhi with Hikaru and Kaoru as props.

"Oh! Poor Haruhi-kun! That's so sad!" one girl said.

"I can't bear to see it!" then another, as more girls joined crying.

Haruhi stared at the girls.

"Nooooooo! I feel so guilty!" the girls' were in sorrow.

"…………… Was he always like that Kyouya?" Nemi laughed

"Apparently." Kyouya replied casually.

"Then… before she would have died of illusions… She saw another illusion! An illusion belonging to a maiden like her! She saw a prince who would save her from her misery! Then it turned out to be not an illusion at all!" Renge made her new version.

"So, there will be lovey-dovey scenes in the play?" Honey walked in with Usa-chan.

"I never heard of romance in that story…" Haruhi mumbled.

"Let's gooooooo!" Tamaki ushered everyone to their groups.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Haruhi-kun… I'm sure you'd play a lovely role as the little match girl even if you're a guy! You'd be so cute in the little match girl's outfit!" one girl said.

"But then… who would play the prince?" another girl asked.

"Kyaaa! I hope it would be me! I heard there was a kissing scene!" another said.

"Like I said… I never heard of romance in that story!…" Haruhi's voice crescendoed to Renge and Tamaki who were both in a trance.

"Now Haruhi-chan, calm down… Surely it won't be too bad… One of us is bound to play a romantic role in this play!" Kaoru smiled to Haruhi.

"Kaoru… Don't tell me… You'll just let them separate us with a romantic role! And not with me!" Hikaru's face turned anguish a dramatic scene began.

"Hikaru… You know I'd never turn my back on you!" Kaoru ran to his side.

"Kaoru…" they started a scene that made the girls squeal Moe.

"I'd rather not be in the play if I was not to be with you!" Kaoru held his twin tight.

"But really… who will be Haru-chan's partner?" Honey smiled..

"I don't get the point of this at all." Haruhi looked oddly at Tamaki whose eyes were gleaming at her.

"I know! Why not Tamaki-san play that part!?" Nemi smiled at Haruhi.

"That's right! Tama-chan's acting skills are quite good! What do you think Takashi? Kyou-chan?" Honey looked at the two silent, serious men at the side.

Mori nodded.

"I can see that." Kyouya said.

"It would be exciting though… if we had a villain…" Nemi added.

"I've never heard of such twist in such a simple, heartwarming story…" Haruhi's energy was being drained in disappointment.

Everyone looked at Kyouya. He would play perfect.

"No." he flicked his head away.

"I know you can do it Kyouya! And you know that as well." Nemi smirked at him.

"Let's do a vote! Everyone in favor of Kyouya as a splendid villain in the story!" he followed.

Everyone raised their hands, except you know who.

"Oh! Kyouya-kun would be a wonderful villain! He's so cool, he'll surely be an amazing, attractive and collective villain!" the girls chattered among themselves.

Then when the session was over…

"What've you done?" Kyouya leered at Nemi who only laughed. Then, he left.

"You look out a lot for Kyouya don't you Nemi-san?" Tamaki smiled at Nemi.

"That guy's too hard on himself you see. That's why I'm so glad you're with him Tamaki-san. There are some things that only you can do for Kyouya" Nemi smiled back.

"You too Nemi-san." Then Tamaki stood up to leave next.

Nemi was about to leave, but he saw Haruhi lifting some big props to transfer to the other side of the room. He quickly helped her before she fell.

"Better be careful with that little woman." He politely and gently smiled.

Then, both of then turned to the door and exited.

"How's your studies? Are you more usually alone at home these days because of your father's overtime job?" Nemi asked.

"How'd you know about my fa… Oh wait, if you're similar to Kyouya, then this isn't a surprise…" Haruhi's expression changed.

"Just similar? How do you say so? Most people say I must have actually been his brother, or grew up with him." He laughed.

"I have a strong feeling both of you are entirely different people. Too different I say." She smiled.

As they continued walking, Nemi spotted Tamaki at the front hall waiting for his dad who promised to bring him somewhere and was apparently late.

"I'll be off now Haruhi-san. I'll be dropping by somewhere before leaving." He smiled then gave her a look, then Tamaki and turned to the left wing.

"Similar eh… Maybe the world has expanded." Nemi smiled and continued walking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! I hope you like it and look forward to the net chapter! Please drop a review so that I'll know if someone is actually reading this story and I'll ponder to update!

THANKS!

-Drops of jelly


End file.
